


End of a Legacy

by PiercetheCas



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ThankyouAustin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Austin and Alan dealing with Austin's health decline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to. I'm so thankful that he is doing this so he can recover and continue to be amazing, he deserves it and I am forever thankful for his beautiful songs and hilarious interviews.  
> -Cas

Austin stared at his computer screen, the letter he just wrote staring at him and it all became real.

The hostpital visits, the pain and the fact that his stint with the band was over all because of a fucking rare disorder.

Austin sighed with frustration, blinking back the hot tears that filled his eyes and he thought about everything that he wouldn't have anymore.

The fans. They would support him, but eventually they too will leave. He won't ever be able to stand on a stage and shout angrily into the microphone, having the time of his life, seeing all his fans' smiling faces.

The music. Yeah, he would be able to wrote music but it would never be the same since he wouldn't be able to do it live how he wanted.

The band. They would still talk, but they would prosper without him, making a name for themselves and forgetting about who they used to be. The thought made the tears start falling down Austin's cheeks.

Alan. Sweet, adorable Alan. They were dating, hopelessly in love, but now Alan would be away all the time doing what Austin would kill to be able to do again. They would fade away and that thought made Austin sob, thick sounds rising up his throat and erupting out of his chest with such force it hurt.

"Baby?" A soft voice asked, and Austin wasn't surprised to see that Alan asn't staring at him with worry.

"It's gonna be okay, Aus. I promise. You said it yourself. This is God's plan for you, you're meant to be great whether or not you are on tour." Alan whispered, pressing a loving kiss against Austin's cheek, feeling stubble scratch his chin.

"I won't leave you either baby. And neither will the fans, they love you and I love you more." Alan whispered, like a soft promise.

And Austin felt calm again, he could do this as long as Alan stayed by his side and knowing him, he would rather die than leave Austin's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Hit me up with some prompts! Fell free to email me at piercethecaspian@gmail.com if you want! Even if you just want to vent, I'm here.   
> I've realized all my writing is similar, kind of cliche with all the self harm, suicide and cliche romances, so I'm hoping to change that wuth my new fuenciado which will have no self harm just rape recovery, so go check that out (the teaser is up now).  
> Also, thank you all for reading my stuff, it has given me so much confidence.  
> -Cas  
> -Cas


End file.
